Wood Bind
by PaperFox19
Summary: Azuma finds Natsu and decides to have some fun with him. apart of my lonely boys club project Warning Yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi PWP Non Con Dub Con Masochism Bondage

Pairing: Azuma/Natsu

Do not read if you do not like

Wood Bind

Azuma finds Natsu and decides to have some fun with him.

apart of my lonely boys club project

X-X-X

Azuma was having some fun before completing his mission. He found the pink haired dragon slayer. From the info packet on the fairy tail team, his name was Natsu. With a smirk he did a surprise attack. A tree root sprang up and caught the boy's leg. Natsu tripped and before he could escape tree roots grabbed his arms and his legs and kept his legs apart and forced his arms above his head.

Natsu cursed and was about to use his fire magic when Azuma appeared before him with Happy in hand. "No magic salamander, fair warning." He said and trapped happy in a wood cage with a bomb attached to it.

"What do you want?!" Natsu hissed and Azuma thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers and tree roots shredded Natsu's clothing. His soft uncut cock and his balls were exposed pink hair crowning his crotch, he blushed and struggled against his bonds but the tree roots kept him still. "You beat Zancrow that's pretty impressive, I'd like to play with the man who could do that." Azuma came over and began to fondle Natsu's balls as he kissed the boy's neck.

"Get off me, let me go you bastard!" Natsu hissed it, but the pleasure from Azuma's touch made him grow hard. He blushed and groaned as his cock reached full arousal. Azuma began to play with Natsu's cock pulling the foreskin back over the head before pulling it up again, teasing and rubbing the head as he did so. Natsu moaned weakly having his foreskin teased had him weak in the knees.

"Now now play nice you wouldn't want me to activate the bomb on your friend's cage would you?" Azuma smirked and Natsu submitted his body going slack against the bonds. "Good boy you can start by getting me wet." Azuma undid his pants and had the wood bonds move Natsu to meet his hard cock. Natsu started licking the dark mage's huge length.

Azuma moaned as the hot tongue ran over his length, the warm breath made his cock pulse. With a thought a wooden root came up and began to caress the crack of Natsu's ass. The tentacle made the boy gasp as it pushed into his virgin hole. With Natsu's mouth open Azuma thrust his dick inside. Natsu tried to pull away but Azuma held him place lacing his fingers in the salamander's hair.

Natsu whined as the man fucked his mouth his hips moving in time with the root fucking his ass. Natsu didn't like it at first but then the root found his bundle of nerves it and had him seeing stars. His moans of pleasure made Azuma close to release. 'His mouth is impressive.' Azuma thought and he thrust a little harder making Natsu deep throat him and his pubes brushed the fire mage's nose.

Azuma came with a moan pouring all his cum into Natsu's mouth. With his cock still inside Natsu had no choice but to swallow the cum. Azuma pulled his still hard cock out and slapped Natsu's face with the slick dick. Natsu glared at him but held his tongue. The fiery eyes sent a pleasing sensation straight to his cock.

He had the root removed and positioned his much larger cock at Natsu's prepped hole. He pushed in and Natsu grit his teeth to keep himself from making any noise. Azuma sank balls deep loving how hot and tight Natsu was. He reached around and began to pump the dragon slayer's still hard cock. "Looks like you enjoy this, what a sexy little pervert you are."

"I'm not…ahhh!" Natsu cried out as Azuma began to move inside him and pump his cock at the same pace. Natsu was moaning now and Azuma loved the moans, his other hand moved along Natsu's body feeling each curve and bend of muscle, it was never touched like this. Azuma caressed Natsu's nipple and drove into him faster.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore he came with a moan his cum covering Azuma's hand. Azuma brought his sticky hand up as he drove into the boy harder and faster. He made his mistake by tasting the dragon's slayers cum. His whole body burned with lust and he came hard spraying his cum into Natsu's channel.

Azuma made a big mistake he tasted the male's cum, his mind was lost. The dragon slayers cum was addicting it was hot and tasted of spice and it drew lust from the dark mage. Azuma was lost he continued to drive into Natsu forgetting about the mission. Azuma thought he could break Natsu but Natsu had broken him.

The dark guild was crushed by Fairy Tail, they retreated leaving Azuma behind. The man swore his loyalty to Natsu and Natsu alone. He signed a contract with the master binding his magical power limiting it and Natsu could strip him of all his magic with a mere thought. Azuma didn't care what guild he was in his loyalty was to his lover.

Azuma spent the remaining days of his life trying to earn Natsu's love and lust. It was a long road and at times a pleasurable one.

End


End file.
